Yes Master
by The Wayward Angel
Summary: A look into the private life of Finn and Kurt. PWP


**Allie: Been toying with this idea for a while now and I thought it might be fun.  
>Raye: You're a menace to Glee…<br>Allie: Oh hush.**

**Warning: Submissive!Finn, Dominant!Kurt; Rated NC-17; PWP**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee then Puck would never wear any clothes ever again.**

_Yes Master_

The room was dimly lit though Kurt would still be able to see his pet. His pet sat in the middle of the room, kneeling on a large red satin pillow, his arms locked behind his back. His pet kept his head bowed and didn't so much as flinch when he shut the large oak door and locked it behind himself. His pet was very well trained; they had been doing this for almost four years now. Kurt shed his clothes at the door, leaving on only his tight black leather pants with tears around the thighs, inside and out. "Stand." He said in a soft voice. His voice would never rise above a gentle whisper but he was still capable of making his pet obey instantly. His pet stood, hands still locked behind his back in submission. Kurt walked forward and placed his hand on his pet's cheek, "Safe words Finn?" He asked.

"Madonna and McQueen, Master." Finn whispered and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Bed." Kurt sighed and Finn quickly scrambled up onto the bed. The bed had been stripped of its sheets earlier so there was nothing for Finn to get tangled up in. Finn sat back against the headboard as Kurt pulled something out of the drawer. "Hands over your head." Kurt said and Finn raised his arms up so Kurt could tie them deftly to the rods of the headboard. Kurt ran his fingers down Finn's arms lightly, bringing them down to tweak Finn's nipples. Finn whimpered softly, biting down on his lower lip. Kurt bent Finn's knees under his body and tied them open with red silk ties. Finn's breathing quickened as his arousal pulsing against his thigh.

"You like being treated like this, don't you pet." Kurt whispered, running a hand along Finn's thigh. "You like being tied up, little whore." Finn shivered and nodded his head. Speaking was not permitted in this room. Speaking brought on punishment. "Mm, gorgeous." Kurt mumbled, running his fingers up Finn's length. Finn let out a soft moan and Kurt jerked his hand away, glaring. "Quiet." He said and Finn hung his head. Finn bit down harder on his lip as Kurt began to stroke him teasingly again. He fought to keep himself from bucking into Kurt's hand. "That's my good pet." Kurt cooed, pulling his hand away. He picked up another satin tie and wrapped it around Finn's eyes to form a make-shift blind fold. "Tell me pet, what do you want from me? You may speak."

"You Master." Finn whispered, almost hurriedly, like he wanted to get the information out before Kurt made him silence himself, "I want you. I want your cock. I want you to fuck me. Please Master."

"Enough." Kurt sighed, looking almost bored. He ran his fingers up Finn's side before pulling away completely. Kurt climbed off the bed and walked over to a chest on the floor. He opened the chest and pulled out a large vibrator, red and plastic. It was one of Finn's favorites. Kurt slid back onto the bed between Finn's legs, rubbing his thighs gently, parting his legs further. He smirked softly as Finn shivered, holding back a moan. "You're free to moan for now." Kurt said, "Just don't come."

Finn moaned immediately, licking his lips. "Good boy." Kurt said, licking Finn's nipple gently. He slid the toy down between Finn's parted legs, rubbing it underneath Finn's cock and behind his balls back to Finn's entrance, tracing it gently. Finn's breath hitched and he squirmed slightly, "M-master…" He whimpered. Kurt smacked Finn's thigh in warning. "Just relax pet and it won't hurt." He chuckled, pressing the head of the toy against his entrance, pressing up slightly, pressing the head inside. Finn whined sharply, pulling against his bonds some. Kurt continued to press upwards, sliding the toy in further, flicking his thumb against the bottom to turn on the vibration. "Please Master, stop." Finn whimpered, still pulling backwards. Kurt glared and ripped the toy away making Finn cry out again. "I didn't say you could speak boy." He said, untying Finn's legs. But underneath his anger he still thought it better to check in on his pet now just to make sure he hadn't really hurt him. "What are your safe words?"

"Madonna and McQueen, Master." Finn replied in a breathless voice. Kurt nodded and finished untying his pet's legs and started up at the bonds on his arms, "Then you were just being a disobedient pet and you need to be punished." He whispered, pulling Finn's arms from their binds. He pulled Finn down the bed by his legs, flipping him over onto his stomach. Finn panted softly, allowing himself to be man handled. When Finn's feet became even with the posts at the end of the bed Kurt tied his ankles to the bed posts. "Rock back on your knees, push your ass up." Kurt mumbled and Finn complied, pushing his butt up toward Kurt, forcing himself up onto his knees. Kurt nodded though he knew his pet wouldn't be able to see it. Kurt walked back to the toy chest, rummaging through it for a moment before letting out a sound of approval.

He pulled out a small black paddle lined with fur. Kurt swung it back and forth a couple of times before walking back over to the bed, running a hand over Finn's ass in admiration and also to let Finn know that he was there. "How many hits do you get for speaking out of turn?"

"T-ten Master." Finn breathed out, clenching his fists tightly.

"Good boy, now count each one and don't lose count or I'll double them."

"Yes Master." Finn whispered before feeling the smack of the paddle against his ass, gasping softly in surprise. "One sir." Kurt lifted his arm, swinging back down to smack Finn's ass. Finn counted each one, barely getting out the count before the next hit. When the tenth was reached Kurt dropped the paddle to the floor, kissing Finn's lower back, licking along the dip in his lower back. Finn let out a soft whine, his hips shaking softly.

Kurt smirked and pulled away again, Finn letting out a whimper as he pulled away. Kurt leaned across the bed to the dresser, pulling out a bottle of lube before moving back to his spot behind Finn. He lubed up his fingers and slid two straight into Finn's entrance. Finn let out a soft cry, biting down on his bottom lip trying to keep himself under control. "Don't come." Kurt hissed into his ear, rocking his fingers hard into Finn, stretching him roughly before inserting another finger quickly. After a minute Kurt pulled his fingers out and pushed his pants off. He lubed himself up and gripped Finn's hips hard in his fingers.

"Ready pet?" Kurt whispered, kissing the back of Finn's neck gently.

"Yes Master." Finn replied immediately, his breath hitching as Kurt pushed into him. Kurt began thrusting hard and fast into Finn, "God you're so tight." He groaned, bucking hard into the heat that was constricting around him. No matter how many times they did this it always felt like the first time. Finn whimpered and writhed subtly beneath Kurt, trying hard to stave off his approaching orgasm. Kurt bit and nipped at Finn's shoulder as he thrusted, leaving small hickeys along the line of his shoulder, the hand not holding onto Finn's hip moving around to grip Finn's arousal tightly, jerking in time to his thrusts. "Come pet." He said, grunting softly. Finn cried out as he seed splashed against Kurt's hand and the bed beneath them. Kurt groaned softly and bit down on Finn's shoulder as he too came inside the boy, slumping down against him.

"Kurt, get off you're heavy." Finn mumbled beneath him and Kurt snorted, smacking Finn upside the back of his head before pulling out. "Don't be an ass just because we've come. I'm still your Master and you're still my pet." Kurt said, untying Finn's legs before cleaning up the bed and the toys, throwing them back into their toy chest.

"Whatever dude." Finn sighed, smiling softly.

"Get up and strip off that sheet so we can sleep. I'm not sleeping on a cum covered sheet." Kurt sniffed, pulling out another set of sheets while Finn stood up and pulled off the sheet protecting their mattress from their activity. Finn tossed the sheet in the dirty clothes before going into the side bathroom, cleaning himself off before bringing back a wet rag to Kurt. Finn curled up on the fresh sheets as Kurt cleaned himself off.

Kurt crawled up in the bed next to Finn, pulling the sheets up over them before pulling Finn into his arms. "You're a good pet." Kurt mumbled, running his fingers through Finn's hair.

"Thanks man." Finn smiled, letting out a soft sigh.

"I love you." Kurt said, kissing Finn on the forehead.

Finn's smile widened into a grin, "I love you too _Master_."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Go to sleep."

**Allie: Okay yes that was **_**awful**_** I know but at least it's out of my head now.**


End file.
